Supernatural, The Television Series: The Roads Not Taken
Supernatural, The Television Series: The Roads Not Taken (dt. Supernatural, die Fernsehserie: Der nicht begangene Weg) ist ein Buch von Autor Tim Waggoner und die darin enthaltenen Illustrationen stammen von Zachary Baldus. Es enthält vier Geschichten, bei denen der Leser selbst entscheiden kann, wie Sam und Dean vorgehen, als was sie sich ausgeben, welchen Hinweisen sie folgen und wen sie befragen. Jede Entscheidung führt dabei zu einem individuellen Ende und entscheidet am Ende, über Erfolg oder Misserfolg bei einem Fall. Offizielle Zusammenfassung Whether the reader is new to the Supernatural family or has been with them since the beginning, they’re in for a wild and surprising ride with The Roads Not Taken. For the first time ever, you can make decisions alongside Sam and Dean Winchester in their quest to battle monsters, demons, and every Big Bad lurking in the darkest recesses of America’s small towns. Jump headfirst into your very own adventure and pick your cover story: will you be an FBI agent, reporter, or bikini inspector? Figure out which lead to follow. Decide whether to split up or stay together. Do you call Bobby Singer for help? And remember, the clock is ticking! If you make the wrong decision, another victim could meet a dark and gory death. Demons, spirits, and ghouls lurk around every corner, waiting to get the drop on Sam and Dean—and only by following all the clues, interviewing the right suspects, and making the right choices can you lead them to victory. This heart-pounding collection contains a series of four original stories, each with branching storylines and multiple endings, all based on the choices the reader makes. Übersetzung (nicht offiziell): Ob der Leser nun neu in der Supernatural-Familie ist oder bereits von Anfang an mit dabei ist, es erwartet ihn eine wilde und überraschende Fahrt mit The Roads Not Taken. Zum ersten Mal kannst du die Entscheidung an der Seite von Sam und Dean treffen, während ihrem Kampf gegen Monster, Dämonen und jedes große Böse, das in den dunkelsten Tiefen von Amerikas Kleinstädten lauert. Stürze dich kopfüber in dein ganz eigenes Abenteuer und wähle deine eigene Geschichte: wirst du ein FBI Agent sein, Reporter, oder gar Bikini Inspektor? Finde heraus, welchem Hinweis du nachgehen solltest. Entscheide, ob ihr euch aufteilt oder doch zusammenbleibt. Bittest du vielleicht noch Bobby Singer um Unterstützung und Hilfe? Vergiss aber nicht, die Uhr läuft! Machst du eine falsche Entscheidung, könnte ein anderes Opfer mittlerweile auf grausame Art und Weise sterben. Dämonen, Geister und Ghuls lauern hinter jeder Ecke und warten nur darauf, Sam und Dean zuvorzukommen. Nur durch die richtigen Hinweise, einem Verhör mit den richtigen Verdächtigen und mit der letztendlich richtigen Entscheidung, kannst du sie zum Sieg führen. Diese Sammlung enthält eine Reihe von vier originalen Geschichten, jede mit verzweigten Handlungssträngen und mehr als einem Ende, die alle auf den Entscheidungen des Lesers basieren. Trivia *Eine deutsche Fassung des Buches gibt es bisher leider nicht. Andere Begleitbücher Supernatural - Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester.jpg|Supernatural: Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester|link=Supernatural: Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester Supernatural The Official Companion Season 1.jpg|Supernatural Companions|link=Supernatural Companions Supernatural - John Winchester's Journal.jpg|Supernatural: John Winchester's Journal|link=Supernatural: John Winchester's Journal Supernatural - Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting.jpg|Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting|link=Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting The Mythology of Supernatural - The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show.jpg|The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show|link=The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show The Supernatural Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls.jpg|The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls|link=The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls Supernatural - The Men of Letters Bestiary.jpg|Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary (Winchester Family Edition)|link=Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary (Winchester Family Edition) Kategorie:Begleitbücher